


Fresh Flowers And Clear Breezes

by Zisk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Finn is the only one who understands how a washing machine works, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Pilot Poe Dameron, Rose Tico is a Good Bro, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), soft finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zisk/pseuds/Zisk
Summary: Five times Finn had to explain how to make things smell nice, and one time he didn't. (based on a tumblr post)Bonus chapters added infrequently.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It took Finn an hour to find Rey, once he started looking. She was not in the Falcon, or the hangar, or any of the maintenance toolrooms. She was not in the mess, the command center or her bunk. BB-8 and Poe had not seen her, and if they hadn’t been working on something for Leia they would have started looking too. Rose hadn’t seen her either.  
Finally, out of ideas and trying to avoid searching the entire forest around the base, Finn walked back into the hangar and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind, focused on his breathing, and stood perfectly still. There. He spun on his heel, opening his eyes, and walked into the forest.  
Rey was a fair way in, close enough to hear loud shouts from the base but far enough that she ought not be stumbled over. She was crouched between a pair of trees, her back to Finn, but she looked over her shoulder at him as he approached. Her face was smeared with dirt.  
Finn raised an eyebrow.  
She jerked her chin up in greeting, turning back to what she was doing. Finn walked a little closer before sitting on an exposed root, watching her in silence for a long moment.  
“What’cha doing?” He asked.  
Rey tipped backwards until she was sitting on the ground and turned her head to look at him, huffing a deep sigh. Her cheeks and forehead were streaked in dirt and, as she angled her body towards him, Finn realized with mounting concern that her forearms were too.  
“Ground’s too wet.” She observed.  
“I… What?” Finn blinked.  
Rey gestured to the dug-up ground next to her, deep finger-sized gouges evident in the soil. “Ground’s too wet.”  
“Too wet for… what?” Finn asked carefully, a sinking feeling in his gut.  
“Bathing.” Rey sighed mournfully, rubbing a clod of soil across her arm in emphasis. The moist streak it left behind blended in with the other streaks already on her arm, and Finn felt a crawling sensation on his skin. He took a deep breath.  
“Rey. We… we have showers at the base. You know we have showers at the base.”  
She shrugged, wrinkling her nose. “Don’t like ‘em.”  
“Wh-“ He stopped himself, trying not to let his eyes focus on the streaks of brown covering her exposed skin, instead desperately focusing on her eyes. He took another breath. “Why don’t you like the showers?”  
“Don’t like to be wet.” She shivered. “Water’s for drinking.”  
Her beautiful deep brown eyes, with the starburst pattern ringing her irises, the spikes and valleys of which Finn was intimately familiar with. He traced their comforting shape as he ignored the clod of dirt sitting on her cheekbone. “How did you bathe on Jakku?”  
“Sand.” She sighed, looking down and breaking Finn’s comforting ritual. She jabbed her finger accusingly into the disturbed dirt near her. “Can’t bathe here.”  
“You- Are you telling me you haven’t bathed since we got here because the ground isn’t dry enough?” Finn kept his voice level through some miracle, his tone barely rising.  
Rey shook her head. “Poe brought me some sand, from one of his flights.” She frowned. “It ran out.”  
“Poe-“ Finn stopped, taking a second to compose himself. “Poe’s last flight to a desert planet was-“ Another breath. “When did it run out?”  
“Couple weeks.” Rey shrugged, frowning at the dirt.  
Finn looked skyward for a long moment, trying desperately to find the equilibrium he had been taught to maintain. He stood, reaching down to offer his hands to Rey. She allowed him to pull her to her feet, looking at him curiously.  
“We’re going to the showers.” He declared.  
She frowned, starting to pull back.  
“We have plenty of water on this planet, we will not die of thirst, and afterwards I will dry your hair until you say it’s okay. Deal?”  
She sighed, nodding. “Deal.”  
Finn started leading her back towards the base. “I’ve got some soap you can use, let’s stop by my-“ He pulled up short, the hand he’d linked with Rey’s extending out behind him. He followed it back to her unmoving figure.  
“What’s soap?” She asked, brows furrowed.  
Finn closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. “Okay. Okay, I guess I’m showering with you. We can stop by your room to grab your towel-“  
“I used that to clean up an oil spill when I was fixing BB-8.”  
“-Central storage to grab you a towel, then my room.” Finn opened his eyes, giving Rey what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he tried to not react. She allowed him to start leading her towards the base again.  
As the trees thinned and the base became visible Rey’s voice drifted to him, her words quiet.  
“Maybe it won’t be as bad, if you’re there too.”  
*****  
Rey grabbed a tunic from the floor of her room, tossing it on and belting it before turning to the two men sitting on her bed. “Ready.”  
Poe and Finn wrinkled their noses in unison.  
“Rey.” Finn started, picking his tone carefully. “You can’t wear that.”  
“Why not?” She frowned, crossing her arms.  
“It smells like a bantha shit on it.” Poe bounced off the bed, ignoring Finn’s disapproving frown but grinning at Rey’s snort of amusement. He bent over, pawing through the pile of clothes on her floor until he found another tunic. Straightening, he sniffed it.  
Finn’s face fell.  
“Here.” Poe held it to Rey. “This one’s better, wear this one.”  
Rey frowned harder. “What did you just do? Why is that one better?”  
“I sniffed it?” Poe blinked at her blank expression. “Haven’t you ever heard of the sniff test?”  
Rey shook her head.  
“Okay, so. Washing clothes after every time you wear them is silly, right?” Rey nodded. On the bed, Finn sat in horrified silence. “Maybe they’re not that dirty, waste of resources, whatever. Instead, before you wear them again, you sniff them.”  
Rey blinked.  
“You know, make sure they smell okay.”  
Rey blinked again.  
“You’ve never heard of the sniff test? Really?”  
Rey shook her head. “It’s stupid, they’re clothes. You wear them, you don’t sniff them.”  
“It’s not…” Poe trailed off, huffing softly. “A little smell is fine, but you don’t want to reek.”  
Finn felt the blood drain from his face, closing his eyes as he desperately tried to convince himself he was mis-hearing them.  
“So what? I never sniffed my clothes on Jakku. They’re just clothes, I wore them.”  
“You didn’t live with other people on Jakku. What about when you went in to trade?”  
“What about that?”  
“Did no one comment on…” Poe trailed off, gesturing at the tunic she was still wearing.  
Rey shrugged, defensive. “It didn’t matter, they’re just clothes.”  
Poe huffed another small sigh. “The smell never bothered you?”  
Rey angled her head down, sniffing her shoulder and frowning again. “What smell?”  
“What smell?” Poe parroted, laughing. “It smells like a bantha shit IN my nose.”  
Rey scowled. “Your sniff test is dumb, you should just wear clothes.” She re-crossed her arms. “I don’t even understand why you made me get more clothes, the ones I have are fine. They haven’t fallen off.”  
Finn groaned, interrupting them before they could get into a genuine argument. They turned toward him, blinking.  
“Or you could both just wash your clothes like normal people, you filthy troglodytes.” Finn rubbed his face, sighing, before giving them a tired glare.  
Poe and Rey grinned back.  
****  
Poe and Finn found Rey sitting in the mess, focusing intently on something in her lap. They sat down in the chairs to either side of her, earning themselves brief glances and a small smile. Poe leaned back, propping his feet on the chair across the table and starting to launch into a list of the tweaks to his ship he’d been talking with maintenance about. Rey didn’t look up.  
Finn leaned closer to her, watching her fingers dance over the droid’s hand sitting in her lap. He frowned, noticing the dark discoloration under it spreading across her tunic.  
“Rey.” His voice stopped Poe’s monologue, drawing the pilot’s attention. “You’re getting oil on your clothes.”  
Rey shrugged.  
“Oil’s hard to wash out, why don’t you put a pad under it?”  
Rey looked up, finally, blinking. “Oil doesn’t wash out.”  
“Sure it does, just hit it with some degreaser first.” Poe grinned.  
Finn inhaled slowly through his nose.  
Rey’s eyebrows knit. “No, washing is putting clothes in water. You never said anything about degreaser.”  
“Well sure, but sometimes there’s an extra step.” Poe leaned in close, dropping his voice as if imparting a great wisdom. “You have to take the extra step with oil, it’s flammable and if you get enough on your clothes they’ll catch fire.” He nodded. “I lost some good shirts that way.”  
Finn bit his tongue so hard his eyes watered.  
Rey snorted. “On Jakku, I just rubbed my clothes with sand when they got stiff.”  
“I’ll bring you more sand next time I find some.” Poe patted her shoulder sympathetically.  
The oil on Rey’s lap kept spreading.  
“Rey.” Finn’s voice only sounded a little strangled. “How do you wash your clothes?”  
“With sand, I just said.” She frowned, turning her attention to Finn. “Did the engines damage your-“  
“Here. How do you wash your clothes here.”  
“Oh.” She blinked. “I dunk them in water, wring them out and hang them up. Like you told me to. So they don’t, uhm, what was that word you used, when my pants had that funny smell?”  
“Rot!” Poe supplied. “I remember that. You hung them up soaking wet the first time.” Rey nodded.  
“You dunk them-“ Finn let out a long breath. “Do you use soap, scrub them?”  
Rey blinked, perplexed. “Soap is for showers.”  
Finn stared at her, silent.  
“Oh, okay, I see what our handsome friend is getting at.” Poe winked at Finn, resting a hand on Rey’s shoulder and drawing her attention back to him. “Soap is for showering and for clothes. Multi-purpose.”  
Rey furrowed her eyebrows.  
“This way they smell like you, and you can pick them out of a pile.” Rey was nodding along with Poe, much to Finn’s dawning horror.  
“Poe, you… You wash your clothes with the same soap you shower with?” He asked, against his better judgement.  
Poe nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, makes it easier to find ‘em.”  
Finn scrubbed his face with his hands. “No, guys- Guys. There’s shower-soap and laundry-soap, they’re different.”  
Rey and Poe both frowned at him.  
“No.” Poe elongated the vowel, sounding thoughtful. “No, I’m pretty sure they’re the same soap. This way you only have to carry one, it’s more efficient. Saves space.”  
“I promise they aren’t.” Finn sighed.  
“That’s dumb.” Rey crossed her arms, leaning back. “Sand is the most efficient, cleans everything.”  
“It’s got no smell, though. How do you find your clothes?” Poe raised an eyebrow.  
“Alright.” Finn groaned. “Rey, as soon as you’re done with…” He trailed off, looking at the hand.  
“Too-Won’s left hand.” She supplied.  
“Too-Won’s left hand, we’re having an emergency laundry meeting.” He leaned around Rey, fixing Poe with a glare. “All three of us.”  
Poe raised his hands, grinning disarmingly. “Your wish is my command.” Rey nodded agreeably.  
Finn sighed. “If only.”  
***  
Finn leaned back against the wall of the hanger, the edge of the crate he was sitting on biting into his thighs, and accepted the mug Rose passed him. The first sip stung, bringing tears to his eyes as the alcohol touched his tongue. He swallowed, coughing, and gestured at the grinning woman with his mug.  
“What is this, you trying to poison me?” He spluttered.  
She laughed, shaking her head. “Just something my sister and I learned to cook up, it’ll put hair on your chest.” They both laughed, clinking their mugs together and taking another sip.  
Rose pulled herself onto the crate next to him, settling in cross-legged and bumping him with her knee. Before Finn could say anything, a burst of raucous laughter pulled their attention across the hangar. Rey and Poe were sitting with a cluster of the other pilots, drinking from their own mugs and telling their own stories. Finn snorted, smiling.  
Rose nudged him again. “You can go join them, you know.”  
“And miss our weekly date?” Finn raised an eyebrow, sniffing derisively. “No thanks.”  
Rose smiled softly, secretly pleased, and took another sip of her drink. “Who’d want to sit with those stinky pilots, anyway.”  
Finn groaned. “You have no idea how right you are.”  
“I know exactly how right I am.” Rose grinned. “I have to crawl into their cockpits to fix the wiring.”  
Finn wrinkled his nose sympathetically.  
“Could be worse.” She shrugged. “At least I’m not sleeping with any of them.” She gave Finn a broad grin, watching his face flush as she took a dainty sip from her cup. He sputtered for a moment, trying to form a response, and she leaned in close to sniff him. Once. Loudly. “Oh, yeah, you smell like you’re involved with a pilot.”  
He huffed. “Do not. I smell like fresh flowers, thank you very much.”  
“Fresh flowers and unwashed pilot, maybe.” She laughed.  
Finn gave her a frown that barely masked his amusement, nudging her with his elbow. “What about you, still sleeping in nests of discarded electronics?”  
“At least I only smell like solder and ozone.”  
“At least I don’t wake up with bruises where I rolled over onto a torn-open x-wing console.”  
Rose laughed. “That only happened the one time.”  
“And it was a big bruise.” There was an undercurrent of concern in his tone, but Finn was grinning.  
Rose shook her head, smiling, and took another sip. She leaned back, eyes dancing over the ships arrayed across the room.  
“How’s everything going? You said you just wrapped up a pretty big repair job?” Finn tipped his head.  
She nodded, using one hand to illustrate rough shapes as she sketched out some finer details of completely dissembling and reassembling a transport ship to chase down a short. She was starting to explain her system for keeping the pilot out of her hair when a wave of laughter rolled over them from across the hangar.  
They looked back over at the cluster of pilots, watching one of them stand up and press their hand to their chest before letting out a monstrous belch. They bowed and sat back down, surrounded by laughter and vague cheers.  
Rose snorted.  
Another pilot rose, then another, until most of the group had tried their hand. A shorter figure, with three distinct bumps running down the back of their head stood and Finn closed his eyes. Beside him, Rose looked delighted.  
Rey’s belch echoed through the hangar, followed by a brief stunned silence and then the loudest cheering by far. She bowed, accepting her victory with grace, and retook her seat. The figure next to her, presumably Poe, pounded her back in delight.  
Rose cackled, clapping a hand on her thigh. “Oh, that was beautiful. I didn’t think anyone would manage to unseat Quellin from the throne!”  
Finn snorted. “Leave to my lady, fairest flower of the land.”  
Rose laughed. “She’s a force to be reckoned with.”  
“She is at that.” Finn opened his eyes, turning to Rose. “She and Poe practice together. They can almost burp a duet.”  
Rose covered her mouth, trying to smother her laughter.  
“I think they’re trying to get a band together, tour the galaxy performing in cantinas.” He grinned.  
“You must be so proud.” Her eyes danced with mirth.  
He nodded, the obvious affection on his face softening his teasing tone. “I really, truly am.”  
**  
Poe grabbed the grease rag off the ground next to him, wiping the engine oil off his face and spluttering. Someone grabbed his hand, prying the rag out of it and pressing another piece of cloth in its place. Poe used the new cloth to wipe around his eyes, which were watering at the acrid smell that felt like it was inside his nose. Slowly he cracked one open, then the other when his vision wasn’t washed in oil. Finn crouched next to him, a concerned look on his face. Rey was peering over his shoulder, curious.  
Poe gave them a lopsided smile. “Found the tube with the hole.”  
“I see that.” Finn sighed. “You need a shower.”  
Poe looked at the now-dirty rag in his hand. “Probably.”  
Finn leaned a little closer before handing Poe another rag. “It’s in your hair.”  
“It would be.” Poe slid the rest of the way out from under his x-wing, sitting up and running the rag over his hair with a sigh.  
“Is your shampoo going to get that out?” Finn’s brow furrowed.  
Poe blinked. “Shampoo?”  
Finn groaned.  
“What’s shampoo?” Rey asked.  
Finn glanced at her before refocusing on Poe. “I almost expect that from her.” He gestured to Rey. “But your hair is always so… shiny and fluffy. I thought… What do you wash your hair with?”  
“Soap.” Poe raised an eyebrow. Behind Finn, Rey nodded in agreement. “See, Rey’s with me.”  
Finn sighed. “Alright, you can use some of my shampoo. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Finn stood, reaching out to offer Poe a hand up that the pilot accepted.  
Poe continued to wipe at the oil on his face, smearing it more than anything, and frowned. “Body soap, clothing soap, now you tell me there’s hair soap.” He shook his head. “What’s next, room soap?”  
“Do you not… Do you not clean your quarters?” Finn stared at him, flummoxed, and Poe laughed.  
“No, I do clean, I just wanted to see the look on your face.” He patted Finn’s shoulder, leaving an oil-based handprint on Finn’s shirt.  
Finn sighed.  
“Sorry.” Poe flushed. “I’ll wash-“  
“You will not. I can wash both our shirts after you shower.” Finn shot him a look somewhere between exasperation and affection, leading them towards Poe’s quarters. Rey followed along behind them, head tipped in thought.  
Poe glanced back at her. “What’re you thinking back there?”  
“May I also borrow your hair soap?” Rey asked quietly, looking at the back of Finn’s head.  
He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, of course.”  
“And your hair soap is why your hair smells like that?”  
Finn blinked. “Yes?” He drew out the vowel quizzically.  
Rey nodded, looking pleased.  
Poe laughed, grinning at Rey. “You want to smell like Finn?”  
“If you get to, then I want to too.” She nodded.  
“Guys-“ Finn sighed, closing his eyes for a second and trying to hide his amused grin.  
“Nope, you said.” Rey breezed past them, pressing the button to open the door to Poe’s room.  
*  
The door to Finn’s room slid open soundlessly and he paused in the doorway, eyebrows raising in surprise.  
Poe and Rey sat on his bed, grinning.  
Gingerly, he stepped into his room and slid the door shut. “What are you two doing?”  
“We got you something.” Poe crowed, Rey nodding enthusiastically next to him.  
“What?”  
“A gift.” Rey grinned.  
“Why…” Finn trailed off, giving over to their infectious enthusiasm. “Thank you.”  
Poe handed him a small box and he sat down with them on the bed, Rey and Poe flowing to either side so he was in the middle. He pulled the ribbon on it off and popped the top of the box open, a cloud of mingled scents rising into the air. Finn sneezed before focusing on the contents of the box.  
“What is this?” He asked, poking a finger into the box and pulling out a small mesh bag filled with… something. It smelled good, like flowers and spices, and crunched under his fingers.  
“It’s called…” Poe looked at Rey, grimacing.  
“Po-pree.” Rey nodded. “It’s a bunch of dried smelly things and you put it in stuff you want to smell good.”  
“Like sock drawers.”  
“Or your ship.”  
“I… potpourri?” Finn blinked.  
Poe snapped his fingers. “Yeah, that!”  
“It smells nice and you like to smell nice, so we figured…” Rey trailed off, shrugging.  
“Thank you.” Finn sniffed the bag, trying to identify the different scents. “Where did you get this?”  
Poe grinned. “One of the spies owed me a favor. Picked it up while she was out.”  
Finn raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been planning this?”  
Poe nodded. “She got us some extra soap and stuff, too.”  
Finn’s eyebrow climbed higher.  
“I’m not making promises, I’m just saying it seemed like something you’d like.”  
Finn laughed, setting the potpourri box on a shelf and pulling Poe and Rey into a hug. “Thank you. This was very sweet of you both.”  
Rey grinned, burying her face in his shoulder, and Poe gently bumped their foreheads. They were both grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stood out at the edge of the small camp, her eyes tracing the shape of the crashed ship in the distance. Finn glanced at her, and beyond at the over-sized Imperial cruiser that was now little more than scrap. She’d been staring at it since they’d gotten the camp set up, lost in thought. He blinked.  
Scrap.  
He stood slowly, picking his way over to Rey and standing next to her in silence.  
Finally, he leaned towards her. “What’re you thinking about?”  
She grunted, not pulling her attention from the ship.  
“Rey.”  
Nothing.  
“Rey.”  
She sighed, swinging her gaze to him for a moment to glare before looking back at the ship. “I’m trying to count, you’re not helping.”  
“Count what?”  
“What we could get for-“ She gestured to the ship. “It’s not in the worst condition I’ve ever seen, do you have any idea what the metal alone would be worth?”  
Finn bit his lip, trying not to smile.  
“We could get the Falcon repaired, really repaired, and grab some supplies to take back to the base.” She frowned. “I don’t know this sector, do you know where the nearest scrap yard is?”  
“We’re not scrapping the ship.”  
She frowned harder. “Why not?”  
“We don’t have time.”  
“You’re wasting good money.”  
Finn sighed, his smile finally cracking through. “Rey-“  
“Won’t let me pull apart that lightsaber to sell the crystal, won’t let me scrap the ship.” She huffed. “It’s like you don’t want us to make any credits.”  
“You’re not selling the Kyber crystal, it’s worth more to us in the lightsaber.” Finn raised an eyebrow at her. “Worth more to you.”  
She snorted.  
Poe stepped up beside Finn, slinging his arm across the other man’s shoulders. “You two look serious, what’re we talking about?”  
“Finn won’t let me get scrap off the ship to sell.” Rey shot the pilot a sad look.  
Poe frowned, leaning back to get a better look at Finn’s face. “Why not?”  
“We don’t have time.” Finn sighed.  
Poe blinked, looking thoughtful. “Sure we do. You and I can look around for the… what-ever-the-kriffing-thing-is that we’re here for and Rey can grab whatever’s going to get us the most credits.” He grinned. “Two porgs, one stone.”  
Finn frowned. “Why would you throw stones at a porg?”  
“You can eat them.” Rey turned her attention back to the men beside her. “I like Poe’s plan. I can be fast.”  
Finn sighed.  
“The nearest scrapper’s on our way back, we can stop off and make a quick sale.” Poe shrugged. “Plus, Finn, I know ships and you know Imperial ships. Between the two of us, we’ll find that doohickey in no time.”  
“It’s a navigational-“  
“Doohickey.” Poe grinned and Finn sighed, an exasperated smile tugging up his lips. “We’ll start looking first thing in the morning. Meantime, camp’s set and I’m hungry. C’mon.”  
Poe tugged, gently steering Finn back to camp with him. Rey gave the ship one more appraising look, sketching out the most efficient plan for the morning, and followed the softly bickering pair back towards their tent. Slowly, she began to smile.  
*  
The holovid ended, figures vanishing as the beam of light returned to a pale, featureless blue. It lit the room just enough, leaving shapes obvious enough but their details were lost in the gloom. The glow illuminated the bunk next to the shelf the vid player was sitting on, catching the three figures in its light.  
Rey sat in the middle, lounging against a stack of pillows and quietly content. On one side Finn was burrowed into her shoulder, sound asleep, and on the other Poe leaned against her, head resting on her shoulder. He stifled a yawn.  
Rey snorted softly.  
Poe leaned forward, looking across at Finn and smiling softly. “How far in did he make it?”  
“About two thirds. We’ll have to make up an ending to tell him about.”  
Poe nodded. “Maybe… Maybe everyone got eaten by space-worms?”  
“Or maybe the princess turned out to be a pirate in disguise.”  
“Oooh, yeah, and she commandeered the ship and… flew it into an asteroid field where they got eaten by giant space-worms.”  
Rey frowned. “Why are you stuck on space worms?”  
Poe shrugged. “I was reading old reports and that one got stuck in my head.” He yawned again.  
“Ought to get you to bed.” Rey snorted.  
“Throwing me out?” Poe raised an eyebrow.  
“Throwing you both out.” Rey frowned affectionately. “’S my bed.”  
“How can you throw him out?” Poe gestured to the still soundly-sleeping Finn. “He’s asleep.”  
“Get up.” Rey shifted and Poe obligingly slid off the bed. He took a couple steps away from the bed, turning and crossing his arms.  
Rey moved carefully, maneuvering herself off the bed and pulling Finn after her. He grumbled softly but didn’t wake up. She bent her knees, hoisting him up onto her shoulder, and turned to face Poe. He raised an eyebrow.  
He grinned.  
“Get the door.” She chuckled, starting forward. Poe darted in front of her, pressing the control to open the door, and followed her into the hall. It was late, the rest of the base either on watch or asleep, and the hall was deserted.  
Rey started towards Finn’s room.  
“This is hardly fair, you know.” Poe followed along beside her, easy smile back on his face and voice barely above a whisper. “He doesn’t even make it through the movie and gets carried to bed. Meanwhile, I faithfully made it through with you and have to walk?”  
Rey raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to carry you to bed?”  
Poe was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Maybe.”  
Rey hummed, shooting him an amused glance, and kept walking. She stopped in front of Finn’s door, waiting for Poe to open it for her. She carefully slid Finn off onto his bed, pressing her forehead to his for a long moment before stepping back. Poe stepped up to do the same, eliciting a soft mumble from Finn, before following Rey out the door. It slid shut with a thump and he turned towards her, grinning.  
“Finn always smells so good.” He observed. She nodded. “I wonder how he does it.”  
“I asked once.” Rey bit her lip, thinking. “He said something about a, uhm, ‘carefully curated cleaning regimen’? I don’t know what that means.”  
Poe shrugged.  
“Do you still want to be carried?” She asked.  
Poe paused for a moment before nodding. Rey snorted, stepping forward and bending her knees as she swept Poe up onto her shoulder and started to walk. She’d made it partway down the hall before he wriggled.  
“Your shoulder is so bony.” He sighed, trying to adjust himself to a point where her shoulder wasn’t digging into his torso.  
Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re the one that didn’t want to walk.”  
Poe huffed softly. “Put me down, I have a better idea.” Rey stopped, sliding him off her shoulder and looking at him expectantly.  
He held his arms up. “Carry me like that princess in the holovid.”  
Rey laughed, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to smother the sudden, loud sound. Her eyes danced as she shook her head, reaching out and sweeping Poe up into the requested hold. He wrapped his arms around her neck, nestling into her embrace as she started off down the hall again.  
“Much better.” He sighed, closing his eyes.  
“Don’t fall asleep, you still need to get the door for us.”  
“You’re clever, you’ll figure it out.” He yawned.  
Rey rolled her eyes again, grinning softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple cute ideas that didn't fit in with the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to explain how much I love the thought of Rey's cleanliness being survival-based, Poe's being as practical as he can get it, and Finn's being an in-depth process that leaves him vaguely horrified by the other two. The extrapolated interactions spark joy for me, and I love them for wildly different reasons.


End file.
